The Renter
by 66alex
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have the mansion to themselves for two months! their mom left a renter with them, Haruhi....
1. bye mom!

**Hey, hope you like this story :)**

**-WARNING- CHARACTER OCC -WARNING-**

**Maybe…**

**Summary: **

**Haruhi - transferred to Ouran high school, to get a better chance in to be a lawyer, like her mom. She was renting at the Hitachiin mansion**

**Her life was normal, that is before she meets the twins of the Hitachiin family.**

**Hitachiin twins – have each other, and the host club. They are inseparable. They belong to the host club. Most of their time at school is in the host club, they get bored and such. Till they met haruhi**

**I might have new characters so, just telling you...**

**I don't the host club…**

**

* * *

**

**0:0:0 Hitachiin Mansion 0:0:0**

"Now remember a renter is coming in an hour. Her name is Haruhi and she's your age. Please don't molester. She will also be going to your school too. So watch out for her, okay? .I'll also be calling you every now and then to check on you." She told them.

Their mom was leaving for about 2 months for some fashion project. Their dad? He's some where around the world. Coming home? They have no clue that is till he calls.

The departing mom wasn't absolutely sure with her test for her sons. She met this girl during a shopping spree. Her name was Haruhi and she needed a place to stay. So, their mom let her stay for 2 months. Just her and the hormonal teenage twin sons.

"Okay mom, we got it." Kaoru said leaner on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry; Haruhi would be safe with us" Hikaru finishing the sentence.

'Truthfully I'm not really worried about her safety; it's more of her peace in mind. They have this ability to make some of the maids crazy, with their tricks, pranks, and their "little games". Some of the maids even quit after a week, they said "the twins are little devils in heart." Then it hit her. 'SHE BETTER STILL BE A VIRGIN WHEN I COME BACK!!' the mom thought, just smiling at her boys.

"Well, see you boys later, remember to feed her and to sleep before 10pm!!" she yelled with her suitcase in hand, while the twins were pushing her out of the house.

Pshh, like they are sleeping before 10. HA!

"Okay mom. Love you!" they said to her before closing the door.

"_BANG_" the sound of the door closing echoed through the whole empty house.

They leaned against the door, sitting. They let out a big sign. Finally.

"This is it." Hikaru said looking at Kaoru.

"Sure is." Kaoru replied, looking at his brother.

This is it. The day they both been waiting for.

THEY ARE FINALLY HAVE THE HOUSE TO THEM SELVES FOR 2 FUCKING MONTH!!

"WE GOT THE HOUSE TO US!!" They screamed, running everywhere.

"OH MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE MOM LET A GIRL STAY!" Kaoru yelled.

"I know!! She better be hot" Hikaru answered. Thinking of a tall skinny girl with long hair.

Their excitement was interrupted by 2 beautiful sounds.

_Ding Dong…_

The Hitachiin twins were grinning like Cheshire cat with a hint of mischief in their eyes.

A whole 2 months alone. With a girl.

* * *

**Tell me wotcha think… if you think I should continue.**

**But if I do, can't promise you I'll update everyday though :( …**

**Review please!!**


	2. perverts!

**Thanks for reviewing :) AND FOR REVIEWING: D REMEMBERS OCC!!**

* * *

_Ding Dong._

The door bell rang again.

Haruhi was getting very impatient. Just because these bastards are rich, it doesn't mean they can let a girl wait. It was burning hot for her, she was sweating like crazy. She knocked again, but no one answered

'Maybe they are sleeping.' She thought, trying to keep positive.

But on the other side of the door lay the twins. Hikaru was crouching to get the door with Kaoru on top of him.

"Kaoru stand back and let big bro get the door!" Hikaru said looking Kaoru in the eyes.

"Hell NO! I know you HIKARU!! You are going to call dibs on her once you open the door!!" Kaoru said looking down at him.

Hikaru grinned at tickled Karou's stomach.

"Th-HAHA-that's!! DI--RRT" Kaoru couldn't even finish; he was on the ground holding onto his stomach laughing. Hikaru took this chance to run to door, but to only find himself fall with his face on the floor.

"Uhh!! KAORU!!" he screamed. Kaoru turned and grinned at his brother. He turned the knob and Hikaru ran right next to his brother, who seems to be staring at the renter.

'A-A-A GUY!! BUT MOM SAID IT WAS A GIRL' they both thought fiercely and looked at each other frantically.

There stood a 'boy' dark short hair. He carried one roller backpack on the left hand and one backpack on his right hand. He was short and kind of weak looking. His big brown eyes looked back at them with curiosity in them. He is pretty cute.

'Whoa, their twins, this is my first time meeting twins. And pretty handsome too.' Haruhi thought looking at the some what nervous twins.

"Are you Haruhi?" Kaoru said getting Haruhi's roller bag.

"Umm, yea" Haruhi said looking at the floor. It sure was awkward.

"Well Mr. Haruhi please comes in." Hikaru said politely taking his backpack.

"Uhh, thanks." 'Why did he call me a Mr.?' she didn't really understand it. Sure she looked like a guy but she not. The three of them head into the door.

"Oh, by the way I'm Kaoru."

"And I'm Hikaru."

The twins left Haruhi to set her bags near her door and came back for her. They walked silently down the long halls, pictures of the Hitachiin twins, and some of the whole family hung on the walls.

"Just so you know." Haruhi didn't like the tense building. They twins looked at her, noted he was quiet. Haruhi stopped and the twins stood in the front of her confused.

"I'm a girl." She simply said walking to where her bags stood. The twins started back at her then back at each other. Completely doubtful.

"No way." Kaoru said looking back at the girl he surely thought was a guy. He was very sure she was a he.

"I know. Me too." Hikaru said looking at Kaoru reading his brother's mind.

They ran up to her room and she stood near the bed edges, unpacking. She didn't hear them come in, so they crept up to her. One on each sided. Looked at each other and on her left with Kaoru on her right.

'Okay, so I unpacked my backpack and now my rol-'

She let out an "EEP". She looked down and saw one moving hand on each side of her, the hands her right on the breast.

"Yup" Kaoru said. 'Even though you can't see them' he thought

"She is a girl." Hikaru finished. 'You sure ca feel them' he finished.

"WHAT THE HELL!! YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME YOU PERVERTS!!" she screamed, she was red from embarrassment. Never have anyone touched her there before, never.

The twins were grinning at each other. 'She sure has small breast' they mouthed at the same time, grinning like little devils they are.

'It was kind of soft.' Kaoru thought looking at the red girl.

'That was my first time touching a girl like that!' while Kaoru was calm, Hikaru was freaking out.

Before they can think of anything else, Haruhi pushed both of them out of the room.

"perverts." She said angrily, before slamming the door on them.

They looked at each other and didn't say a word. Hikaru was in deep thought after that.

Kaoru patted Hikaru on the shoulder. Telling him she's not really angry just embarrassed.

Hikaru gave a smile to him.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it :) i promise to write longer than this....  
**

**Please review ;P **


	3. hanging out with Haruhi

**thanks for reading :)**

* * *

The twins walked down the hall to the kitchen, to see a note on the table.

It read: "Dear boys and Haruhi, All of the food are either in the fridge, cabinets and in the storage. All you do is heat them up, IN THE MICROWAVE BOY!" the twins snickered at the last part, they remember trying to cook popcorn with matches and it exploded. Popcorn was everywhere, and the maids had to clean it up. They were grounded for 2 weeks after that, and were not allowed to use their matches anymore. They continued reading, "Hikaru make sure to beat anyone up that makes fun of her. I'm kidding, don't! And Kaoru make sure to help her with the things she needs, that goes for you too Hikaru. Love you, MOM."

Kaoru out away the note of their mom and went to the fridge. Hikaru just stood watching him. Kaoru took out how some pasta in a bowl onto the table, closing the fridge door. Hikaru looked around and read on a little paper: microwave on a door the door, he opened it and Kaoru took the bowl inside.

"Did mom said how much to heat it?" Kaoru asked looking at Hikaru. He shocks his head I don't know

"Hmm" Hikaru said out loud. They looked around and Haruhi entered the kitchen, eyeing the boys.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, she seemed to cool off. They turned their attention to her now.

"Mom said that we microwave this" Kaoru said pointing at the bowl of pasta.

"And theirs more food in the storage and fridge. But we can't find what to do now." Hikaru finished, not looking at her.

She walked up to the bowl of pasta and on the top said 3 minutes, she removed the cover and closed the door. Pressing the buttons she pressed the number 3, 0, 0 and start after. It's made a start sound and the microwave did its magic.

The twins were behind her and watching like they never did this before. Which they haven't the maids did it all, but they watched and noted some things they did.

Then the microwave beeped, saying it was done. Haruhi opened the door and took the bowl out and closing the microwaves door. She set the bowl on the table and looked around.

'Now if I were plates where would I be?' she thought looking around. The twins grabbed their seats and waited for Haruhi's return. Hikaru turned to Kaoru seeing if she'll fall for it.

Haruhi finally found the plates and utensils next to the bread; she grabbed three of each and headed to the twins and their dinner.

'I'm the renter and yet the owner's sons are the ones sitting waiting for food, it should be the other way around' Haruhi sighed, placing the plates on the table with the forks and spoons. They ate in silent, till Kaoru cut his finger with the butter knife.

"Ah." Kaoru said holding onto his cut finger, blood drip from the side of it.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru turned to his brother and grabbed his cut finger and started into Kaoru's eyes.

"H-hikaru. It doesn't hurt. I promise." Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru licked the blood off of the cut finger. Kaoru and Hikaru turned to Haruhi, to see her reaction. She was just sitting there, not blushing, not even trying to hide it.

'She's different. All the girls are crazy for the brotherly act, why not her?. She didn't even do anything' they both thought.

'They are brothers I know that, twins to be exact. But to be that close is not normal' Haruhi thought.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruhi asked the twins in their 'brotherly love act.'

"What? Nothing?" they both said looking at her.

"What?" Haruhi asked them. 'Was I supposed to do something?' she thought.

"Never mind." Hikaru said.

Hikaru went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kaoru was lying on the bed, thinking of the new renter.

'Haruhi, she doesn't really talk does she. And she seems to be able to keep her self up without anyone around, we should do something tomorrow. Karaoke? She sings well? Shopping? What does she wear? Eat out? What does she eat? Hmmm... ' Kaoru was very curious of the renter. And so was Hikaru.

Hikaru was brushing his teeth thinking of Haruhi.

'Does she not like us? Are we too much? She was only here for an hours and we made her crazy already? A new record. Tomorrow's Saturday right? We can all go out, get to know her more. Maybe she'll open up more and talk at least more than a sentence. ' Hikaru wanted to know everything about this girl.

He washed his face and went out the bathroom door. Seeing Kaoru on the bed he lades next to him. They faced each other and let out a sigh, said goodnight, and fell asleep

**Next day…**

"HARUHI!" Hikaru called her through her bedroom door. Hikaru and Kaoru waited for her.

Hikaru wore green shorts and shirt with a jacket on. Kaoru wore blue shorts and a plain shirt with a sweater. The three of them ate breakfast and planned to out today.

The door open, and appeared a tousled hair Haruhi, already dressed. She wore jeans and white shirt under a light knee high dress.

'Cute.' The twins thought smiling.

"Ready." she said. Haruhi headed out the door with the twins following.

Even though the maids left, mom still let them use the driver. They went to the commoner's mall. The twins curiously looked around, seeing lights flash and people walking. They pointed, started and commented on everything.

"Those clothes don't match at all" Hikaru said to Kaoru, pointing to a lady.

"I agree, she should have worn blue jeans then pink." Kaoru said.

The lady looked at them rudely.

"You shouldn't talk about people's clothes." Haruhi said looking at the twins.

"Hey Hikaru." Kaoru called.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go dress Haruhi up" Kaoru said grinning.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi. She was looking at a map.

"Okay." Hikaru said smiling. They ran up to her and sandwiched her between them. Hikaru looked at the frightened Haruhi.

"Don't worry; we are here to shop right?" Hikaru said.

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi in and out of stores in top speed.

**1 hour later.**

'We walked everywhere. And seeing looking at them, they don't seem to break a sweat' Haurhi thought, looking at them. But she had to admit, it was kind of fun. Trying out clothes and buying some. Haruhi carried 1 bag of clothes, the twins bought her.

"Haruhi, I'm hungry." Hikaru whined at the petite girl.

"Okay, let's get food at the food court. We are just a few stores away." Haruhi said.

**2 stores passed.**

"Are we there yet?" Kaoru asked Haurhi. The hunger got to him too.

"Yea, two more stores and were there." Haruhi said looking at the map.

"OH! I see it!" Hikaru pointed said, sounding like an excited child. They reached the food court and ordered McDonald. Haruhi ordered them 3 burgers and 1 large size French fries. She got the food and Kaoru found seats for them.

"Damn. They are hot."

"Who?"

"Those two."

"Oh, yeah they are."

"You think I should ask 1 out?" Haruhi heard this and frowned.

"No way, there's a girl with them." A group of girls passed by whispering. Eating a French fry, Haurhi smiled.

''WAIT! Why do I care if someone asks Hikaru or Kaoru out?' Haruhi thought, a bit confused.

"are you done Haruhi?" Hikaru asked Haruhi.

"uh, yeah." She picked up the tray and threw away the food away.

"ready?" Kaoru asked. He was about to get the shopping bag when.

"wait. Kaoru let me get it." Haruhi walked up to him and got the bag.

They all headed to the car, to go home.

"thanks you guys." Haruhi thanked them.

"No prob, Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru said smiling.

They got home and got ready for bed. Little did Haruhi know, there was going to be a big storm tonight.

* * *

**o, oh the big storm!! what will she do? ad how will the twins react?  
**

**please review :)  
**


	4. A HOST! ME? no FREAKING way!

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) it means lot :B**

**

* * *

  
**

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru went to their rooms to sleep that night.

Above the mansion lay a blanket of black, approached dark heavy clouds, ready to pore. They approached Haruh's room first and thunder struck, then moved onto the entire mansion.

"EEP" Haruhi squeaked, now fully awake. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, as if that can shield her from the thunder and brightness of lightning.

**Hikaru and Kaoru's Room…**

"Hey Kaoru, did you hear that?" Hikaru got up to nudge Kaoru... Hikaru was the first to a noise coming from Haruhi's room.

"Ne? Hikaru what's wrong?" Kaoru rubbed his eyes, seeing a worried face Hikaru.

"Kaoru, we got to get to Haruhi. I think something happened." Hikaru was speaking so fast Kaoru had a hard time understanding; all he got was Haruhi and trouble.

Hikaru jumped off the bed and Kaoru followed his brother to Haruhi's room. It was cold that night and all thy had on was boxers, but the speed walked like that didn't matter. If Haruhi was involved nothing will stop them. Hikaru pushed open Haruhi's door. To only see her in a ball covered up in a blanket.

"Kaoru, what do you think happened?" Seeing Kaoru was more into things, Hikaru asked. Hikaru was confused by the sight.

"I don't know." Kaoru was too confused.

They approached her and sat on either side of her. Hikaru and Kaoru hugged blanket Haruhi.

Feeling their touch Haruhi slowly came out of her shield and looked at them both.

"Hikaru Kaoru AAH." Thunder and lightning struck and Haruhi nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Shh, it's okay." Hikaru cooed.

"We are here, relax." Kaoru whispered in her ear. They hugged her, shielding her from the outside.

Haruhi held onto their arms in front of her, she was shaking furiously.

They stayed like this till the storm calmed down.

"H-Hikaru, K-kkaoru thanks." She whispered into the darkness.

"No problem Haurhi." They said.

They were still holding onto each other, unconsciously. They it hit the twins _too close._

'Oh no.' Hikaru thought.

Kaoru thought 'crap.'

She was so small, so fragile to them. Like a puppy in the rain.

"Haruhi." Hikaru whispered into her ear. Haruhi shivered from this.

"We should go." Kaoru stopped his brother from going on.

"O-okay. Thanks you guys" Haruhi smiled at the twins, while they got off her bed.

"No problem Haruhi" they said again. Rushing to the door, they closed it and practically ran to theirs.

Through out the halls, the slam of the Hitachiin twins' door echoed.

"What just happened?" they were breathing heavy from running.

"I don't know Hikaru. One minute we were hugging her, then the next I wanted to push her down and fuck her. Right there." Kaoru never felt like that before, he didn't know how to react, just need to fulfill his needs.

"Me too. She was just, too close. You know." Hikaru was kind of excited and freaked.

"Yeah, way too close." Kaoru was climbing on bed to sleep.

"Okay well, night Hikaru." Kaoru tried to sleep, but was wide awake.

Soon after Hikaru climbed after and lade next to his brother, already fast asleep.

'Haha, he must be tired from running.' Kaoru could already hear Hikaru snore.

'Haurhi, short. Petite. And quiet. Not the type I would go for.' Kaoru went though his thoughts, but also fell asleep.

**A few days past after that and it was quite awkward between the three of them…**

**The deliver day.**

The mail came on Sunday and delivered Haruhi's uniform. It turned out Haruhi marked M for Male than F for female.

'Damn. I knew I shouldn't have rushed though the applications for Ouran High School.' She was cursing because of the mix up.

"Well look at it this way." Hikaru was grinning.

"You will be one chick magnet." Kaoru burst out laughing after saying that, Hikaru soon joined. They were on the floor laughing, holding onto their stomach that morning.

**Monday = 1****st**** day of school (for Haruhi that is.)**

"Wow! This is huge!" Haurhi said while the three of them approached the giant school.

"It's not that big." Hikaru already looked bored.

"Seen bigger." Kaoru replied.

'These stupid rich bastards.' She thought.

"Class is in a few; let's introduce you to the host club. Okay?" the twins said.

Before she can say a word, they dragged her to the abandoned music room.

When the twins dragged her, whispers were heard.

"Hey, isn't that the new student?"

"Yeah, man I wished for a girl."

"He doesn't seem strong; I bet he would join that dumb hosts club." The guys sounded disappointed in the new student.'

"Kawii! It's Haruhi!" a girl screamed.

"So hot."

"Omigod! He's cute. Sure has a baby face."

'Well sorry to break it to you, I'm a girl.' Haruhi thought.

"Ahh!! He is going to the host club! Is he part of it?" the girls were excited on the new 'boy'.

"Let's follow." They soon followed the three. But was interrupted but a closed door.

"Sorry ladies." Hikaru's head peeked out of the closed door...

"But, king's orders." Kaoru was right under Hikaru's.

"Awwww…" the girls wanted to see 'him' but where turned down, turning around they left the host club.

**Inside the club…**

"Hikaru, Kaoru who's this?" Tamaki asked the twins, examining the Haruhi.

"Tono, that's Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"Haruhi? You mean Haruhi Fujioka, the commoner honor student?" Tamaki asked looking at the twins.

"Yup."

Then Tamaki ran to Haruhi and hug squeezed her, almost making her eye balls pop.

'Holy cow. This guy sure has a grip. I wonder if he knows I'm a girl…' Haruhi thought a bit smiling.

Now, on the other side Hikaru and Kaoru looked like they can really beat someone up, right now. But holding them back was Mori and Hunny sempai. They knew better than to fight against them. But that didn't mean they can't death glare a certain hugging, pervert sempai.

"S-sempai. C-c-can't. B-brrreath." Haruhi was choking but Tamaki's hug. I wonder if you can die by a hug. Hmmm.

Tamaki let go of Haruhi, to only giggle.

"You're so cute, you called me sempai." He said like a giddy 7 year old. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Oh, no by the way that was sexual harassment." She said staring right into his eyes. He looked clueless.

"I'm a girl." Tamaki made this o face after hearing this. The entire host club was looking at her in a 'really?' face, except the twins that is.

Mori and Hunny let go of them and they ran to Haruhi's side.

"That's right. Tono."

"Haruhi is a girl, and we called dibs on her already."

"Wait what. Dibs on what? " Haruhi said a bit confused. But everyone ignored her.

"WHAT! You can't call bibs on her! She's my daughter and should belong to daddy."

"Daughter? Who? Me? That's technically impossible." Haruhi was yet being ignored.

"That's right, we met her first. So she belongs to us." The twins said sticking out their tongue out to Tamaki. Tamaki ran to his corner.

Hunny ran up to Haruhi, hugging her.

"Yup, Haruhi isn't a he but is a she." He stated, still hugging her.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?!?" Haruhi said out loud.

"I think Haruhi would be a great host." Hunny stated.

"Yea, this morning. Everyone was in aw of her." Hikaru said.

"Haruhi would bring lots of customers in too." Kyoya said, not looking away from his laptop.

"Join the host club!" the twins said.

"No way." Haruhi didn't go to this school to entertain people, but to study and become a lawyer.

Then, the twins grinned like Cheshire cats.

"Ne, Kaoru."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember what happened on the first day she first came?"

All the ears and eyes of the host club were in attention now, wanting them to continue.

"Yea, I remember it very clearly."

Haruhi was staring those them, wanting them to shut up.

"Remember what happened in her room?"

"Yea Hikaru. Do you?"

"My mind is a bit fuzzy, can you tell me what happened again. I want to remember" by this time they were grinning like little devils.

"Yea we went up to Haruhi and us g-ro." Kaoru could finish, because Haruhi's hand was on his mouth. Stopping him from embarrassing her in front of everyone.

"WHAT DID YOU PERVERTS DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?!" Tamaki screeched.

"They didn't do anything sempai, right guys?" she took her hand off of Kaoru's mouth, they just shrugged their shoulders.

"If you don't join, we will tell everyone what happened." They whispered in her ear, she turned a bit pink.

"DON'T YOU DARE" she said dangerously.

"We will."

"You don't have the nerves."

"We blew up sensei's wigs and part of his office." Kaoru said.

"We are nothing but nerve." Hikaru said.

Eying the two devils she finally gave up.

"Fine. I'll join." She said weakly.

"Hey Hikaru? Let's play a game." Kaoru said grinning at Hikaru.

"Okay Kaoru." Hikaru was now grinning.

"Let's play, disguise-Haruhi-as-boy game!" they said, and the host club looked like they were up for it.

'Truthfully, if everyone found out Haruhi was a girl. I'd be pissed every time a boy would get close too her. She belongs to us and only us' Hikaru and Kaoru were talking to each other, through their minds. (A/N I want to be able to do that!!)

'RRRRRIIINNNGGG'

'Great 1st day at school, and I already been threaten and blackmailed. By the stupid twins. It's going to be a long day.' Haruhi thought, being in between Hikaru and Kaoru. Walking to class.

Over Haruhi's head, the twins were smiling like mad men.

'There, ow she said leave our sight, and date over guys.' Hikaru thought

'Don't worry Haruhi. Hikaru and I will protect you.' Kaoru thought.

* * *

**thank you for reading and reviewing. i was planning on adding new characters.**


	5. jealous

**THANKS FOR READING and adding my story to story alert :)**

**It was after class, on Haruhi's first day.**

Haruhi was in the library, hiding from the Hitachiin twins.

'I could barley pay attention. And it didn't help that the teacher kept calling on me to answer a question. I secretly think he hates me. And the twins. GOD! They were not helping at all doing the opposite; they were the main cause I couldn't pay attention!' Haruhi took a bite of her lunch before thinking about the pervious events, rolling in her mind.

'Hikaru kept passing my notes and Kaoru kept playing with my hair! DO THEY NOT KNOW PERSONAL SPACE!!' she was angry at the twins, for not being able to concentrate on her first day. After the bell rang, she ran straight to the library, leaving behind worried, clueless boys.

**-Twins-**

"OH GOD!! WE LOST HARUHI! Maybe someone took her! Maybe she's being kidnapped! Asked out by boys right now! She's' going to leave us! O MAN, mom said to take care of her. Not loose her right after class. We are so grounded. Kaoru! WE GOT TO FIND HER!" Hikaru was pacing back and forth, freaking out.

"Come down Hikaru." Kaoru was trying to calm down his brother, but nothing was working.

"WHAT IF SHE'S BEING RAPED AND WE DIDN'T FIND HER! WHAT IF SHE GET'S PRGENENT!! KAORU WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!!!" Hikaru was screaming in Kaoru's ear.

"OW! That hurts. Okay you crossed the line! There's no way Haruhi is being raped! NO FUCKING WAY HIKARU!" Kaoru was irritated now, by the screaming. But who wouldn't be?

"Maybe your right." Hikaru was taking deep breathes.

"Yeah, she's probably in the bathroom or ran into a fan club."

"Wait, how long has she been missing?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh, about 9-10 minutes why?" Kaoru didn't get the point.

"No way does a girl take that long in the bathroom, well maybe a normal girl. But not Haruhi!" Hikaru was right; no way would Haruhi take that long.

"WHAT IF SHE'S AVOIDING US!! SHE HATES US NOW KAORU! HATES US!"

Kaoru mentally slapped Hikaru.

'God, he's such a baka!' Kaoru thought. There's only 1 way to calm Hikaru down.

"Come on Hikaru. Let's look for Haruhi." He grabbed Hikaru's collar and pulled him down the halls. Hikaru was still having his little crisis. Then an idea and the events that area happening registered his brain.

"Damn Kaoru, your strong. You been working out behind my back?" Hikaru was smirking at his brother. Kaoru blushed a little. They reached the library.

"No." Kaoru said so quiet, Hikaru could barley hear it. Hikaru pulled Kaoru down next to him. All the girls in the library surrounded the 'brotherly act', except one.

"Aww, your soo cute. Wanted to be strong like your big brother Ne?" Hikaru trailed a finger down Kaoru's neck. A faint blush showed.

"KAWI I!!!" the group of girls fainted leaving one 'boy' in the corner roll her eyes.

Hikaru was looking for Haruhi. Kaoru caught Haruhi's eyes. Piercing into his, with hated? Annoyance?

"Haruhi!" Kaoru yelled a cross the room. Haruhi slapped her forehead.

Kaoru went along, pulling his brother again.

'Seriously, when did he get so strong?' Hikaru was impressed by Kaoru's strength.

Hikaru got up from the ground and ran to Haruhi, hugging the poor girl to death.

Then, Kaoru joined the 'loving scene'.

"Why did you leave us Haruhi? I, We thought you left us!!" Hikaru looked at Haruhi, ready to shed a tear.

"Next time, tell us when you wonder off Kay?" Kaoru may sound worriless, but inside he was ready to be torn apart. His chest started to hurt, when he first say Haruhi glare at him.

He and Hikaru were ready to break if they didn't find her in the library.

Hikaru and Kaoru let go of Haruhi.

'RRRIIIINNNNGGG!!'

"School's over, we should go home." Haruhi said grabbing the boy's hands. Pulling them towards the door of the school.

"B-But Haruhi, we got to go to the host club." Hikaru stumbled; he was surprise in the sudden contact of touch.

"Yea, Tamaki would get mad at us!" Kaoru said.

"Well, tell him. I felt sick and we two accompanied me." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Umm, okay." Hikaru was wonder why they were ditching.

"Are we really going home?" Kaoru was curious by the girl's actions.

"It's a surprise."

**Back at the 'empty' mansion…**

Haruhi dragged the two boys into the movie room.

"Let's watch a movie." Haruhi suggested.

"Sure" Hikaru went to the movie rake and picked out a horror movie.

"Hope you're not a scared cat, Haruhi." Kaoru said, sitting on the couch dragging Haruhi along. After Hikaru put the movie in, he sat on Haruhi's left, with Kaoru on her right.

"No way! I'm not scared!" Haruhi told them.

_In the middle of the movie:_

Haruhi was hugging her legs on the couch. Kaoru was on the floor with one of his eyes covered. Hikaru was digging into the popcorn bowl.

"Don't go in the closet, don't go into the closet!" Hikaru yelled.

_AAAAAAHHHHHH_

"AAAHHHH!!" the three of them were now on the couch huddled together. The popcorn was thrown some where in the dark room.

"She went into the closet! I TOLD HER NOT TOO!!!" Hikaru was screaming. Even though Hikaru and Kaoru saw this movie so many times, it still makes them pee their pants.

"HOLY COW! DUDE!!" Kaoru's eyes were so big; they looked like a fly's eyes.

"FUCK." someone said.

"H-h-he cut her in h-half." Haruhi stumbled out. 'Scariest movie ever,' she thought.

"Oh god! I'm going to throw up! The blood is EVER WHERE!" Hikaru was covering his mouth from doing so.

Kaoru grabbed the remote and turned of the movie. sweat was on his forehead.

"Okay. I think that's enough for 1 day." He said a bit paler than normal.

"Yea" Hikaru and Haruhi agreed too.

Kaoru got up and helped Hikaru up too.

"You guys want hot cocoa? I brought some from my old place." Haruhi asked the freaked twins.

"Sure." Hikaru said, they followed Haruhi to the kitchen.

Haruhi turned the lights on, but the light bulb flickered.

"Oh, no. the light bulb is going to die out." Haruhi said out loud, more to her self.

**Flick**

The light bulb burnt out, and the twins were freaking out, great.

"Okay, Hikaru, Kaoru. Follow my voice." Haruhi called into the darkness.

"okay." The replied.

_Screech… bump… creek._

The sounds echoed into the darkness. The twins weren't doing so well.

'I better him-' "AAAHHH" Haruhi jumped. The twins grabbed her in the shoulders.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea, didn't hear you guys approach, that's all." Haruhi tried not to stumble over.

"We should go ba-" Before Kaoru could finish, they all fell onto the hard floor. His legs got in tangled with Haruhi's short legs.

"Hump" Hikaru was under Haruhi, she landed on his stomach, arms surrounding Hikaru.

"Hikaru? Is that you?" Haruhi was touching the place she landed. The sides of his body.

"Y-yea."

"Kaoru? Where'd you go?" Haruhi didn't hear him.

"Over here Haruhi." Kaoru was right next to Haruhi. Their legs were mixed. Kaoru's in between Haruhi's

"You guys okay? That was some fall huh?" Haruhi asked them. They nodded, not realizing she can't see.

"Umm, yea." Kaoru said.

"Power outage, I guess." Haruhi told them.

"Should go on in a few minutes." She continued.

**Flick**

The lights were now on. And the three of them looked at their positions.

The twins were blushing, and Haruhi was bright red.

"Well, we should all go to bed." Haruhi was up in a flash.

"Yea, it's late." Hikaru said, grabbing his brother's arm.

Kaoru went to the room, leaving Hikaru and Haruhi alone.

"You coming Hikaru?" Kaoru called.

"Yea." Hikaru was going to ran to him, but Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's arm/.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" Hikaru was confused. Haruhi pulled Hikaru down and kissed his cheek. Hikaru then again blushed.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." She whispered.

"N-n-no p-problem Haruhi." He was a bit shocked in her actions.

"Okay, you can go, Hikaru" Haruhi couldn't face Hikaru tonight.

Hikaru left for the bedroom.

Haruhi let out a sigh and headed to her room.

'Wow! She kissed me! She kissed me!' Hikaru was obviously exaggerating. He was on the bed looking at the ceiling. He didn't even notice Kaoru's absents.

'Why did I do that? I was taught to appreciate.' Haruhi was close to her room. She flipped the light switch on, to see Kaoru on her bed looking at her.

"Kaoru? Why are you here?" Haruhi asked him.

"I saw."

"Saw what?" Haruhi didn't get him.

"I saw the kiss." Kaoru sounded a bit mad.

"Oh." Haruhi didn't know what to say, so she went to sit next to him.

"And, why are you here?"

"I don't like it." Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's arm and kissed her, right on the mouth.

"Mmpph" Haruhi tried to stop him, but he has a strong grip. Then, she gave up and kissed him back.

With Kaoru's rough kissing her, a shiver went down her spine. This was her 1st kiss, on the lips. The dares back at her old school didn't count. This, this was amazing.

Kaoru pushed a bit harder on her lips, wanting to make it deeper. Kaoru's arms went around Haruhi's waist, while Haruhi had her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him closer.

'Wow. He's a good kisser.'

'She tastes like just like strawberries. Adorable.'

Kaoru playfully licked her lips before he let her go, and looked into her eyes. Grinning mischievously.

Kaoru whispered something, but Haruhi couldn't understand. He went towards her bedroom door, down the hall, and turned left. Leaving a very confused Haruhi.

"What?" Haruhi was caught in a daze.

Kaoru went back to his room and lay on his bed, he fell asleep smiling. So did Hikaru.

**Hoped you liked this chapter :)**

**Please REVIEW!! Thanks :P**


	6. we together on this?

**You guys are awesome!! With the reviews and alerting stuff, everything :)**

**Enjoy!!**

**MORNING!!**

Haruhi got up from bed, she touched her lips. Then it hit her.

"I KISSED THE TWINS!!" Haruhi screamed, the twins were still sleeping.

Footsteps were heard coming closer to her door when:

"HARUHI!! Are you okay!?!" Hikaru had sweat making a trail down his face and chest. He was worried, thought some robber to her away.

"We heard yelling and came running in!" Kaoru was breathing heavily and sweaty from running.

'Actually, I heard it first and had to push Hikaru off the bed just to get him off.' Kaoru would have said that but, he would find himself locked in a dark narrow closet, again.

"I'm okay guys, really. I just had a bad dream." Haruhi was blushing lightly, looking at the twins with just basketball shorts on and sweating. Kaoru in red and Hikaru in blue.

'Wow. They sure got a 6 pack. I wonder how it's like to touch-' Haruhi caught herself, wait, why am I think about that!!!

"Okay, if you say so." Hikaru said looking at her, before going back to his room. Hikaru was blind and couldn't see the blush, but Kaoru definitely say it. After Hikaru was a mile range from hearing Kaoru approached Haruhi.

"Are you okay Haruhi? Do you have a fever?" Kaoru was smirking at her. He reached out to touch her cheek, then touched her forehead. Haruhi turned redder.

"What wrong Haruhi?. Am I making you nervous?"

"N-no." Haruhi said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" he rested his head on the crock of her neck.

"Hmm? Ha-ru-hi?" He purred out each syllable. She held her breath.

"Kao-" she was cut off, by no other than Hikaru.

"Hey Haruhi, Kaoru. Want some bre-" Hikaru looked at Haruhi then at Kaoru.

"Kaoru, Haruhi. What are you doing?" Hikaru looked hurt already. Haruhi scrambled away from Kaoru and went to Hikaru, she out her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing Hikaru, Kaoru was just telling my something." She said, walking out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING KAORU!!?" Hikaru was red as tomatoes.

'O, he's mad' Kaoru said. He got off the bed and walked towards his brother.

"It's just, I found out something interesting." Kaoru said put his hands on his brother's shoulders, smirking.

'No way am I leaving Hikaru out, if I loose her, Hikaru would help me get her back. And I know he likes Haruhi too. So it's a win, win deal.' Kaoru was happy with his plan.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru weird. Hikaru was slowly cooling down.

"Oh? What's that Kaoru?" when it cam to Kaoru and finding things out, there was always a game that came with it.

"I think Haruhi is attracted to us." Kaoru was grinning madly.

"Is that so?" Hikaru was smiling now too.

"Yea, and when I went up to her she was blushing mad." Kaoru sounded smug.

"He, hey Kaoru?" Hikaru's turn.

"Yes?"

"I think we found our selves, our own play toy." Hikaru and Kaoru knew what that means. She the one. The only one. The one for both of them.

Kaoru was grinning also

"I think your right." Kaoru liked that idea.

They both walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

There was Haruhi, cooking with a pink apron on.

'Damn, why does it have to be pink?' Haruhi was frustrated, she didn't here the twins approach.

Then Hikaru put his arm on her shoulder, she nearly jumped.

"Ne, Haruhi? Whatcha making?"

"Holy cow, Hikaru. Kaoru don't sneak up on me okay." Haruhi turned to look at them in the eye.

'Haruhi looks so cute!' they both thought with a little blush on their cheeks.

"Tono would kill to see this." Hikaru said out loud.

"What?" Haruhi didn't get them at all.

"Pssh, like we would him." Kaoru answered his brother.

"See what?"

The twins looked at her and grinned.

"Nothing." They said together.

"Umm okay." She went on with her cooking.

"I'm making eggs for breakfast. Is that cool?"

"yea" they both said.

**I know this is VERY short but, I wanted to really update this already :T**

**Haven't had much time in this cuz of school :(, laaammee. I know :O**

**tell me whatcha think kay? kool.**

**what would you like to happen next?**

**who should make the first move?**

**these are the questions that would haunt you till you answer, not really :P  
**


	7. Haruhi? You awake?

**Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Hope you enjoy .**

**And review if you guys would like something to happen I might be able to squeeze it in okay? Cool…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**-SAME DAY, AFTERNOON (school) –**_

"HIKARU, KAORU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" Haruhi screamed at the twins.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Kaoru asked her innocently.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything bad. We just wanted to see what type of panties you had on today. Nothing wrong with that." Hikaru said, putting his arm on Haruhi's shoulder.

"That's right, absolutely, nothing wrong." Kaoru added.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?!" Haruhi forcefully pulled Hikaru's arm away from her.

"PEEKING INTO MY ROOM WHILE CHANGING IS WHAT'S WRONG." Haruhi was bright red from embarrassment and angry.

"Ne, Haruhi. If you scream any louder people would hear us. And, you had the cuties panties on." Hikaru, purred.

"Yea, you had on light pink. Didn't expect that. Especially, from you." Kaoru said grinning with his brother.

Haruhi was redder, if that was possible.

The twins ran to each of her side, nuzzling their head on her neck. They were grinning like mad men.

"Aww haruhi's embarrassed." They purred in her ears. She shivered and the twins were smirking at each other.

"w-what are you t-two d-doing." She stumbled out. They liked her neck, one long strip on both of her side's of the neck.

"Why, nothing Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"Just, the usual us." Kaoru said blowing on the wetness.

She shivered again.

-RRRIIINNGG-

The twins looked at each other again, and let go of her.

"Aww, that fucking bell!" Hikaru cussed.

"What the fuck did we ever do to you, huh?" Kaoru was now facing the speaker, speaking to it.

'THANK YOU BELL!!' Haruhi said to it.

"C-come on g-guys, we're g-going to be late." Haruhi said, felling cold from the wet spots. She walked towards class but, quickly grabbed her sleeve and wiped it off.

"Okay, Haruhi." The twins said running after her.

-Class-

During a speech by the teacher, Haruhi passed Hikaru and Kaoru a note

.

'Turtle' she wrote.

"What" the twins were confused?

They both looked at her weirdly. She just lazily smiled at her.

She passed them another note: Soup

It took them a minute to register.

Turtle and soup?

Soup turtle?

OOHHHH, TURTLE SOUP.

They both mentally slapped their fore heads.

They nodded their heads towards Haruhi, but she was asleep.

**-CLASS ENEDED-**

"Haruhi?"

"Haruhi, you up?" they both shook her, she rubbed her eyes.

'Kawii, cute' the twins blushed.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's us. Class ended." The said together.

She smiled dreamily.

She put up her head and reached to them.

"Haruhi?"

Then, she grabbed their ties and pulled them to her mouth. Both, on her lips. Hikaru's and Kaoru's eyes were wide, not expecting that. Soon, they comfy closed their eyes, leaning closer to her. Haruhi soon licked both of their lips and let go of them. She grinned lazily.

She let go of them after a few seconds. Then she fell back on the desk. Snoring.

"Uhh." Kaoru didn't know what to say.

"That was. Umm, totally unexpected." Hikaru said to his twin. They went closer to the sleeping Haruhi.

Hikaru pocked Haruhi in the cheek while Kaoru played with her hair.

"Hikaruuu, Kaaaoorruuu" Haruhi mumbled in her sleep.

The Hitachiin twins looked at each other.

"Aww how cute. She's dreaming." Hikaru purred.

"Yea, about us." Kaoru sounded very smug.

"Should we wake her up?" Hikaru asked?

"Should we disrupt her peaceful slumber about us?" Kaoru asked back.

They thought about it a minute, then looked at each other.

"NAWW" they said together.

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's bag and Kaoru went to get Haruhi, he had her over his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yea."

"Operation: dress Haruhi, while she's asleep" they said together smiling.

Hikaru quickly called for a car to pick them all up.

They ran high speed towards the car.

"Driver, to the mall." The twins said together.

"Yes, sir." The driver answered.

The Hikaru and Kaoru looked back at the little girl in their arms.

'She's so cute.' they thought.

"Hey Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Kaoru?"

Kaoru slowly brought out a mini clip. A smile was playing on his lips.

Hikaru dug into his pocket and got a little machine.

"It's time." Hikaru and Kaoru whispered.

They were now grinning like mad men now.

Hikaru put the clip into Haruhi's pants pocket.

And Kaoru turned on the machine. The little screen had 1 blinking green light.

"All set." Kaoru announced

"You know, if Haruhi finds out. We are so dead." Kaoru told his brother.

"I know, but we wouldn't want our little piglet to run away, now do we." Hikaru smiled at Kaoru.

"That's true, it would be a hassle to look for her in the mall."

Haruhi wiggled in their arms. She brought up her arms to her face, and rubbed her eyes.

She looks like a little girl.

'Kawii' the twins thought. A faint blush was seen on their cheeks.

Kaoru touched Haruhi's cheek. Hikaru pulled back the hair that covered Haruhi's eyes.

"H-Hikaru? K-Kaoru?" Haruhi looked at them. Her brown eyes practically peering into their souls.

"W-where are we?" she asked them, sleepiness was heard clearly in her voice.

The twin's face was still flushed. Haruhi bend her head on her angle. She touched both of their foreheads, causing them to blush more.

"H-harui?" Kaoru started

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, I was checking if your sick and you fore head are slightly hot." Haruhi answered.

The car stopped and the twins looked at each other, smiling.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"We are here sirs and madam." The driver called out.

Haruhi got out of the car first, and then the twins followed.

"Were exactly here?" Haruhi looked suspicious at them. Hikaru and Kaoru were just grinning at her.

"Oh, you'll see Haruhi. You'll see." They dragged her into the mall.

"I don't like this." Haruhi muttered to herself. She looked at the twins again, they were still grinning.

"At all." She added.

"Don't worry Haruhi."

"Nothing's going to happen." They assured her.

"We are just going to dress you up." they whispered to each other.

After passing a few stores, they dragged her into a clothing store.

"Okay Haruhi, stay here." Kaoru sat Haruhi at a chair in front of the dressing rooms.

"And don't leave or we would track you down." Hikaru waved a little machine with blinking lights on it.

"Is that what I think it is? A tracking device? Where did you get that?" Haruhi was eying the machine.

"Sorry Haruhi." Hikaru said, putting his finger on his lips.

"Master minds, don't share secrets." Kaoru winked at Haruhi and Hikaru put the machine away. They walked away going deeper and deeper in the store.

Soon Haruhi couldn't see the two spiky heads anymore.

'Man, I'm sleepy.' Haruhi thought she leaned against the chair and was slowly drifting to la-la land.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hey Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. They had clothes in a stack.

"Hmm?" Hikaru was overlooking some things they got.

"Wouldn't Haruhi love this?" Kaoru asked, he was grinning.

The clothing Kaoru hold up was a strapless, short sleeves, light blue shirt and had ruffles all around the top.

It came with a white creamy, mini skirt, and also had ruffles. But it looks so soft to touch.

"Oh, I think _she _would love it." Hikaru purred. He could imagine Haruhi wearing the clothes and running towards him. Her arms stretched out and calling : Hikaru!

* * *

**WELL... i hoped you guys liked it :)**

**what would the twins do next!?! would Haruhi ever stay awake!?! tune in next time on: FANFICTION, THE RENTER.**

**please REVIEW :)**

**it would make my weekend, a happy weekend .**


	8. don't you dare try to leave us alone!

HEY, sorry i haven't updated since ever.

.

well, i hope this makes it up. :)

Warning!! a bit OCC Warning!!

* * *

"Haruhi!" Kaoru called.

"We are done!" Hikaru said, shacking a sleeping Haruhi.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes, slowly opening them.

"Hmm?"

"We finished Haruhi" the twins said together.

Haruhi looked at her surrounding.

People.

Shops.

People.

Bags.

People.

And guess what, more people.

"Where are we?" she said looking at them.

"Last time I checked, we were at school."

Haruhi's hair was a mess. Her eyes were sleepy. And her mouth did the cutest pout. She looks just like a little girl lost.

'Kawii!' Hikaru and Kaoru thought.

"Where shopping."

"And you fell asleep."

Haruhi's eyes widened, like she just realized.

"I FELL ASLEEP IN CLASS!" she shot up, hitting Hikaru in the chin.

"OUCH!" Hikaru said rubbing the red spot on his chin.

Kaoru turned Hikaru's face and looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay Hikaru?" by now a group of girls were watching them.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I couldn't protect you." Kaoru let go of Hikaru and a fake tear was building under his eyes.

"Kaoru. Don't blame yourself." Hikaru said grabbing Kaoru's shoulders so he was facing him.

'Oh, brother.' Haruhi thought, rolling her eyes.

"I'm your big brother. I can handle any pain, as long as I take yours away." Hikaru wiped Kaoru's fake tear away.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"Brotherly love!" some of the girls even fainted.

"Must you guys do this every time?" Haruhi asked used to the act of the twins.

The twins looked at her,"yeah." They said.

Soon, the girls left with blushes on their faces.

The three headed out of the mall and to the limo that Kaoru called.

"You know, I don't know if you do that for fun or just to annoy me." Haruhi said crossing her arms.

"Both." Hikaru and Kaoru grinned from across her.

"So, what did you guys get?" Haruhi was truthfully scared of the answer.

"You will see."

"Boy, will you be surprised."

--- Back at the Hitachiin mansion ---

The three all headed to Haruhi's room.

She turned to look at the twins.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" she asked.

"Oh you know." Kaoru started.

"Just, dropping off your clothes we bought you."

She looked at the deviously twins, knowing they have something in mind.

"A right. Well I'm going to take a shower and going to sleep."

Haruhi locked eye contact with both twins and went to her bed side, to grab the closest material of clothes as fast a possible, without looking away.

They just stood like statues, smiling at her.

'What are those two up to?' She thought to her self. She opened the door to the bathroom.

"Have a fun time." They called behind the door. She set her clothes on the top of the sink.

'What are they thinking?'

She stripped from her clothes and stepped into the shower.

'You know, I don't want to know.' She, at this time soaping her hair.

She didn't her the snickering of the little devils.

-Behind the door, in Haruhi's room.-

Hikaru and Kaoru were grabbing at their stomachs.

Their hands were covering each other's mouths, cautions from not laughter out loud.

Their faces were bright pink and had puffy cheeks.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand out from covering his mouth.

He took in a big breath.

"Oh god." He breathe out, still a bit pink from laughing.

Kaoru was still grinning, snickering.

"She didn't even notice." Kaoru stated, his shoulders were shaking from laughing.

"I know." Hikaru went to her bed side and got her pants. Kaoru went to grab her shirt.

"That we switched her clothes." They said together, grinning like crazy men.

Kaoru stretched Haruhi's shirt, while Hikaru was examining her pants.

"These won't do, they look like an elementary shirt." Kaoru said playing with Haruhi's pj shirt.

"Yeah, it was good we got her, better ones." Haikru stated.

"Ones that is appropriate for a high school girl."

"You think she will like it, Hikaru?"

"Don't know Kaoru. But I know we will like it." Hikaru said smiling.

"Yes, we will like it a lot." Kaoru said.

-Just then, inside bathroom-

Haruhi turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. She grabbed her 'shirt' and went to get her pants.

"Where are my pants?" she said aloud.

She went to look around but was greeted by a mirror.

There she was, in her night clothes'.

A flimsy like dress that went just above her knees. It was pale pink and had puffy-like sleeves that were like a shirt's.

The 'dress' was practically seen through, it outlined her figure in the dress very well.

Haruhi's eyes were wide and shocked.

Okay here it comes in 3, 2, 1.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

The bathroom door slammed open and rushed in two little devils.

"What's wrong Haruhi!?!" Haikru yelled.

"Wow. That looks nice on you." Kaoru comments. Hikaru took a step back and looked at Haruhi.

'She really does look cute.' Hikaru thought.

Haruhi's eyes were wide and she was flushed to see the twins.

"W-What happened t-to my clothes!" she yelled.

Hikaru leaned on his brother's shoulders. Kaoru took in a breath.

"We switched it." They said together.

"Why."

"Because Ha-ru-hi." Kaoru said to her.

"Those old things look like something an elementary kid would wear." Hikaru said.

"Uhh!" she said out loud, marching to her bed room.

The two sweetly followed her.

"Ne, what's wrong Haruhi?" Hikaru purred in her ear.

"What ever it is, you can tell us." Kaoru copied his brother's movements.

Haruhi went to her bed and lay facing the ceiling.

"Are you mad at us Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"If you are, please don't be. We just wanted to see you in it." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we can return it if you want."

"Yeah, just say the word and we will r-" Kaoru stopped to look at the motionless

Haruhi

He snickered and turned to a confused Hikaru.

"She's sleeping."

Hikaru smiled "again." He said.

"Mmm, I'm sleepy now." Kaoru yawned.

"Yeah me too."

Soon Hikaru climbed on bed next to Haruhi. After Kaoru followed and went to her other side.

She was sandwiched by the Hitachiin twins.

Hikaru was silencing next to Haruhi, and Kaoru's eyes were slowly drifting closed.

"Hey Kaoru?" Hikaru called for his brother.

"Yeah Hikaru? What's wrong?" Kaoru called without opening his tired eyes.

"I'm scared" Hikaru whispered.

By this time, Kaoru shot up like a bullet and his tired eyes were gone. He looked at Hikaru in concern.

"About what, Hikaru?"

Hikaru took in a breath and let it out.

"About 'us'." He said.

"And Haruhi." He added.

"She's going to leave us, huh?" Hikaru whispered sharply, pain was heard in his voice clearly.

Kaoru moved closer to Hikaru, and grabbed his shoulders. Making sure not to wake Haruhi up.

"Hikaru, you knew that time will come, I knew that would happen. Don't worry about it okay, we will not worry. Till the time comes okay?" Kaoru whispered to his brother, pain was written in Hikaru's eyes.

"She's important to you and she's important to me too, we won't loose her that easily, Hikaru."

"I know. But, I don't want to feel the way we felt, when _she_ left, the maid." Hikaru snapped.

This was the 1st time either of them brought up the painful past.

They opened up to a lady, who they thought, she cared for them.

They trusted her, and loved her.

She was different. Different from everyone, she understood.

That's what they thought.

Until, that night.

She left with their riches, and down the ladder left their most important person.

She walked out of their lives, only caring for the riches. Not Kaoru or Hikaru.

A tear was shed from Hikaru; Kaoru wiped it off as soon as it reached his cheek.

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and squeezed it a little.

The pain was still felt. They felt it still from years long ago.

Memories were rushing back to their minds.

"It's okay Hikaru. I'm here okay. We had each other's back for a long time and that's not going to change." Kaoru said to Hikaru.

"Haruhi is important, yes. She made us feel different, also yes. Love, hate, care, laughter, and happiness. The feelings she made us feel, I'm positive. Haruhi is caring for both of us. That's not changing any time soon. I hope." Kaoru said.

"I love her Kaoru, so do you. No one every made us feel that way." Hikaru stated.

"And if she leaves…" he trailed off.

If she leaves, she takes our feelings with her. If she knows it or not.

"She's part of 'us' now. If she likes it or not. She has broken our wall that shielded everyone from the outside. She is us." Kaoru said, smiling.

"Yeah." Hikaru smiled.

"Besides, if she does leave. You know we will get her back. One way or another." Kaoru laughed. Hikaru grinned at that.

"We're not letting her go that easily either." Hikaru said.

"Thanks Kaoru." Hikaru said before lying down.

"Thanks Hikaru." Kaoru answered.

"G'night." They said together, and closed their eyes.

If she leaves, so will their emotions.

A tear escaped a sleeping Haruhi's closed eyes.

Little did they know she needed them, as much as they needed each other.

"Your part of us now, Haruhi."

"You won't leave. I'm not letting you."

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it :)

PLEASE REVIEW, OH AND MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!!


	9. dressupthesleepingharuhi Game!

I'm sorry!! I haven't been updating….

Hope you all had a great year ;P

I appreciate all the reviews and all :D

Sorry but I don't think I could finish :(

A lot has happened but I might have to end this story soon sorry D:

* * *

-Days pasted-

"Haruhi! You forgot something!" Kaoru yelled.

"Thanks Kaoru, but if I don't run. I'm going to be late for school." Haruhi said to him.

"Well. If weren't so stubborn and take the limo with us you wouldn't be late. Right Kaoru?" Hikaru said into Haruhi's ear.

"You forgot to fix the bed, it was a disaster!" Hikaru said, making people look at them.

Haruhi was lightly blushing from the contact.

Hikaru just smirked.

"She's so stubborn ne, Kaoru?" Hikaru said to his twin looking back.

"Yeah, like last night she insisted to be the one on top, remember?" Kaoru said smiling at Haruhi.

Whispers were heard about Haruhi and the twins.

Haruhi turned bright pink in a flash. Haruhi's head eyed the twins robotically.

"What are you fucking idiots talking about?" she snarled.

"Why Haruhi? You forgot already?" Hikaru said.

"It was the longest we ever had." Kaoru said.

"And it was our first time, yesterday." they said together.

Haruhi's blush went away, just realizing something.

By now there was lots of noise between these 3.

"Why did you insist on pushing Hikaru?" Haruhi said looking at him.

"Because Haruhi, guys are bigger and stronger." He said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at him.

"Haruhi, you were really dirty last night." The twins said, hugging her close.

"Yeah, you were covered in the goo and everything." Kaoru said in her ear...

The crowd was going wild now.

The girls were blushing and screaming.

"But we all showered after together." Haruhi stated.

Hikaru and Kaoru knew the crowd was there and for their conversation, but Haruhi was dense about what she was saying.

"Kaoru even had to help you change cuz' you were really sore from last night. " Haruhi said to him.

Hikaru was blushing, right beside Kaoru.

'Does she even know what she's saying?' They thought.

"And I had to help you get up from bed too, this morning." Haruhi said to them.

RRIIINNGG

The bell rang.

"Okay, got to go guys, don't want to be late." She said and ran off.

"Wow." They said, watching her run off.

The twins were looking at each other and grinned.

"To bad Haruhi made us clean the house with her." Hikaru said low only for Kaoru to hear.

"But, the crowd doesn't think that." Kaoru winked and they both walked off.

-After School-

"Come on you guys! You're so slow!" Haruhi said running around.

"I told you! You shouldn't have given her any candy!" Kaoru said to his brother.

"'But, look at her." Kaoru averted his eyes to a hyper Haruhi.

"She looks cute, like a little girl." Hikaru snorted.

"Yeah, that's true." Kaoru laughed.

"You guys are way to slow!" Haruhi grabbed their hands and ran off.

"We got to get home!" she yelled back at them.

"Wow, she's a fast runner." Hikaru said.

"We could have taken the limo, you know Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"No time!" Haruhi said.

They reached the mansion and Haruhi burst into the mansion.

"HAHAH, you think she will ever run out of energy." Kaoru said out loud.

"I don't know, but I just found out. Look." Hikaru was looking at the girl on the floor, who collapsed from running. She was panting and her face flushed.

"So cute." The twins whispered.

They laughed and carried her to bed.

"Ne, Hikaru you wanna play a game?"

"sure, what is it?"

"It's called, Dress-up-the-sleeping-Haruhi-game!" Kaoru said grinning.

They undress Haruhi keeping her under shirt on and underwear.

"I want to see here in her bra, but if she wakes up…" Hikaru stated.

"I know, me too." Kaoru said.

They went to their closed and dress her up in all sorts and took pictures for keep sake.

From mini skirts to low ride jeans, to low cut from strapless.

At the end they dress her back from her uniform and were grinning.

"I keep half of the pictures and you keep half, deal?" Kaoru said holding the deck.

"Okay, but we get to choose." Hikaru said.

"Fine, I go first, I'm youngest."

"Fine, with me."

* * *

Well that's all I could think of .


	10. the end

So, im GUESSING this is the last chapter and I want to thank everybody from the beginning to the end so THANKS :D

WARNING!! THERE MIGHT BE OCC!! WARNING!!

* * *

"Hey Kaoru?" Hikaru called for his brother, who is next to him on bed.

"Hmm?" Kaoru looked back at his brother.

"Haruhi hasn't gotten up yet."

"Yeah?"

"You know what's up?"

"Nope."

"You think…" Hikaru got a mischievous look on his face.

"You won't dare!" Kaoru pretending to sound scared.

"Oh I would, Kaoru."

"FINE. On the count of 3."

Both of them got off the bed and drew an imaginary line on the floor.

"Get ready…"

"Get set."

"GOOO!!"

They both dashed off to Haruhi's room, to see who would get there first.

They ran down the halls, past the bathroom, and making a left turn at the corner.

So far Kaoru was betting Hikaru by a second.

"YOUR GONNA LOSE!!" Kaoru screamed past his shoulder.

"I'M GONNA GET TO HER FIRST!" he finished running on top speed.

After running down the last hall Kaoru looked back for his brother.

"Where'd you go? Was I that fast!?!" Kaoru's eyes got big.

He didn't see any sign for his twin brother nothing.

Kaoru smiled and slowly walking to the door and swaying his arms happily.

He was almost to the door, when he heard something.

'Hikaru? Naww.'

He continued to Haruhi's door when, a flash of orange hair caught his eye.

"Hikaru! I thought I left you!" Kaoru exclaimed turning around.

There he was, Hikaru running down the hall on top speed.

"In your dreams brother!" Hikaru yelled, not caring who heard.

"GIVE UP, YOU WILL NEVER WIN!"

Hikaru ran past Kaoru who was in shock.

He would have made it if his idiotic younger brother didn't trip him.

"Kaoru!!" Hikaru screamed, he was on the floor face to ground.

"Morning ground." Hikaru said to the floor.

Kaoru looked at his brother and made a goofy smile,

"Not a chance." He said to him.

Hikaru got up from his knees and grabbed Kaoru's foot and he fell too.

Then, Kaoru kicked Hikaru's head, trying to break free.

Hikaru didn't even flinch; he just dragged Kaoru down, towards him.

With Kaoru out of the way, Hikaru made his way towards Haruhi's door.

He turned the knob of the door and slowly stepped in.

"Morn-pfft"

Yet again, Hikaru was on the floor again, but get this. Kaoru was on top of him.

"Damn" Hikaru breathe out.

"HA! Got ya!" Kaoru said, grinning.

"Morning, you guys." Haruhi said looking at the two of them.

She was wearing shorts and a baseball T.

"Hai! Morning Haruhi." They said together.

"Ne, Haruhi?" Kaoru said eyeing her clothes.

"Why aren't you wearing." Hikaru said.

"They clothes we got you?" They finished together.

Haruhi looked at his clothes.

"Oh this? I had it lying around. And I wanted to save the expensive clothes for another time."

"Oh."

"Okay."

"Yup, so you guys eat breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"We did.'

"Did you?"

"I did thanks.'

Haruhi turned towards her bed to fix it.

The brothers got off each other and headed to a busy Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru approached her, one on each side.

Kaoru breathe into Haruhi ear and Hikaru whispered:

"Ne, Haruhi. But aren't you hungry for something more. Different?"

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged their part of Haruhi.

She looked at both of them.

"But I ate and I'm fill." She got out of their little 3 hugs.

And looked at them. They both blinked.

"Thanks though." She smiled cutely.

The both blushed.

Haruhi suddenly realized something.

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, isn't today Monday?"

"Uh"

"Yeah"

"Don't we have school?"

The two brothers looked at each other blinked and then looked back at Haruhi.

"Crap." They said together.

Hikaru and Kaoru rushed out of her room and raced back to their room to get dressed.

Haruhi slammed the door and ran to her bathroom and dress up too.

-10 minutes later-

All three of them met at the front door, breathing heavily.

"Man, I can't believe we forgot about school."

"I know, now where late."

"Great."

They all walked out of the mansion and into the limo, going to school.

-At school-

"The reason, the weather changes…" the teacher went on and on and on about weather changes.

"Blah, b-blah, b-blah"

The twins were bored to death.

They both looked at Haruhi, who seems to be taking notes and paying attention like it was her favorite subject.

"Hey, Hikaru. You don't think Haruhi actually likes this stuff. Right?" Kaoru whispered across to his brother.

"Who knows? She could be interested in porn and jack off, and we don't even know." Hikaru answered with a grin.

Kaoru cracked a smile.

"Now, remember there is a test next week and I want you all to study."

-The bell rings…-

"Hey Haruhi? Do you watch porn?" Hikaru asked her.

"What?" clearly she was confused. Kaoru covered Hikaru's mouth, 'idiot' Kaoru thought.

"Hey Haruhi, want to get lunch with Hikaru and me." Kaoru asked.

Haruhi looked at the two of them, while she packed her things.

"Sorry, I can't. I have things to do. See you both after school." She said to them and walked out of the classroom.

"I wonder what she has to do, Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"Dunno."

"We should follow her."

"But Hikaru, that means we're spying on her." Kaoru answered in an over dramatic voice.

"But Kaoru, what if she raped before we do her? What then?"

"If you say so Hikaru."

And they both went of trailing Haruhi's path.

-Few minutes later-

"Kkkaaaarrroooouuu I'm bbooorreeedd." Hikaru whined.

"AND we can't seem to find her."

They passed by many classrooms till they reached the upper class rooms, and heard Haruhi's voice and Tamaki's voice.

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately ran into the room hid behind some of the desks.

"You're leaving the host club? Why?" Tamaki asked, his eyes started to water.

"Haruhi is leaving?" Hikaru whispered. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry sempai, but tomorrow is my last day here." Haruhi said to him.

"Why are you leaving? Are you moving away?" he got curious.

"Because, I only paid rent for only 2 months and I been here for almost 2 months."

"Oh." He made his sad puppy dog face.

"Well, if there is anything you need. Please call me or mother. Okay?"

Haruhi bowed and almost ready to leave.

The twins rushed out before her.

She turned around and looked at Tamaki.

"Oh, and sempai."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

-After school- -no host club today-

The three of them were in the limo heading home, no one said a word.

"So, when are you leaving us." Hikaru said harshly.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said back to his brother.

"The day after tomorrow." Haruhi said not even flinching.

"It's been 2 months, huh?" Hikaru said sadly.

"Yeah." Haruhi answered.

Silence again took over the limo.

"So that's it." Hikaru grinded his teeth together.

"You're leaving." He snapped.

"Yeah." She answered plainly.

"That's all you got to say, yeah." Hikaru was mad now.

Haruhi was silent.

"Don't you care about us. I thought you cared, I thought we were friends. And you're just leaving on Wednesday." Hikaru after glared out the window.

"I do care. But, I can't stay, you guys."

"And why not."

"Because, I can't afford it."

After that it went silent again.

-At the mansion-

Haruhi dressed in her pj's followed by the twins.

"Mom's coming soon." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it's going to be boring again" Kaoru added.

"What ever you guys say, nothing's making me stay."

"BUUT WWHHHYYY!!" Hikaru started to whine.

"Because, Hikaru."

"Do you even have a place to go back to?" Kaoru asked curiously.

Haruhi's eyes widened but she was dead silent.

Hikaru went to her side and gently touched her shoulder.

"Haruhi? Are you okay?" Concern was in his voice.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru started to be worried from her silence.

"No." she whispered.

"What?"

"I said." She took in a breath. "No."

The three of them were silent for a while, the twins were nervous to say something out of place. Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to hug her, to comfort her.

"Haruhi? If there is no place to go, why don't you stay? Here, with us?" Kaoru whispered to her.

"I, I can't." she looked down, hair covering her face.

"And why not?" Hikaru wasn't going to stop till she said.

"Because, I don't want to free load off you guys." That's what the twins got, what she really said was:"I can't because I need to work and pay for all the expenses for myself."

"Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru went to her and hugged her.

"Stay, we both love you and we like your cooking better then the maids and mom's."

"It's true, they never have flavor. It's just gross and dull."

Haruhi smiled at them, seeing they are not going to abandon her.

"Thank you guys but, you have to promise I get to help around and stuff." She dead straight in their eyes.

"Okay."

'I don't get why you have to work. Making a huge deal about it.' The twins thought.

"I love you guys." She whispered to them.

"I love you too." they said together.

THE END

* * *

"So that was it?" Hikaru asked.

"that's the end of the story?" Kaoru said.

"yeah, pretty much." I said.

"Oh." the three of them said.

"Why!?! Is it that bad!?!" I panicked.

They stayed quite.

* * *

I know, I know, I suck with the updating.

It was just my grades got lower and my mom threatened to take my games away!

So sorry and THNAK FOR EVERYONE WHO ARE STILL WAITING AND THOSE WHO JUST STARTED READING THIS!!

THANKS SOO MUCH :D


End file.
